


Unlocked

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, bev and stan intervene, boys being dumb, mostly bev, stan would like to remain an innocent party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: This was for two prompts I got on tumblr! The prompts were “Kidnapping them was the only way I was going to get them here,” and "it’s only a little bit illegal."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt and was supposed to be just a little ficlet, but I might add a second chapter!

“This was a terrible idea,” Stan murmured from the passenger seat. She glanced behind her at the backseat to see Eddie and Richie, each resolutely staring out the window. It was weird, the two of them not bickering back and forth, but after...well, things had been more than a little awkward. 

“Kidnapping them was the only way I was going to get them here,” Bev muttered back as she pulled into Bill and Audra’s driveway. When she heard Richie and Eddie unbuckling their seat belts and fumbling with the door hands she switched on the child lock. 

“What the fuck?” Eddie asked. 

Stan had already made a hasty exit from the car, leaving Bev to fill in the two dumbasses in the backseat. Traitor, she thought, as Stan threw her an apologetic wave over  his shoulder. Bev sighed and whipped around to look at Richie and Eddie. 

“Look, it’s New Years Eve and it’s the first time we’ve all been able to get together since Derry. Bill and Audra planned a kick ass party, I’m gonna get nice and tipsy and kiss my hunky fiance at midnight. But the festivities won’t be nearly as fun, with the two of you pouting and refusing to talk to each other,” she said. 

Richie snorted. 

“Come on Bev, you’re not just gonna leave us in the car. We’re grown up,” Richie said. 

Bev glared at him. 

“Then act like it.”

She got out of the car before either of them could say anything else. 

Richie loved Bev. He really did. But right now he hated her. And fuck Stan. Stan was the first one Richie had gone to after it happened. After he’d finally summoned all of his courage and told Eddie how he felt, only to have it thrown back in his face. Stan wasn’t a touchy person, but when Richie knocked on the door to his room at the Town House in tears, Stan sat him on the edge of the bed and held him until he could breathe again. 

Richie stole a glance at Eddie. His hands were wringing in his lap, his eyes still trained out the window. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but near Richie. 

“Fuck this,” Richie snarled, climbing into the front seat. He pushed down on the unlock button but before he could open the door it locked again. “What the fuck?” 

“She’s got the keys, asshole,” Eddie said, finally finding his voice.

“So?” Richie asked. 

“So she’s just gonna keep hitting the lock button.”

Richie cursed under his breath. 

“Fine, I’ll just, I’ll hotwire the car. How hard can it be?” he asked, already searching for the wires. 

“Hot wiring cars is illegal. Especially since it’s not your car,” Eddie pointed out, climbing into the front seat with Richie anyway. 

“It’s Bev car, so it’s only a little bit illegal,” Richie reasoned, giving up on his attempt because at least Eddie was actually talking to him now. 

There was tense silence between the two of them for a long moment. 

“I’m sorry!” They both blurted at the same time. 

Richie frowned. 

“Whoa wait, why are you sorry?” he asked. 

Eddie frowned back. 

“Well, why are you sorry?” 

Richie huffed a humorless laugh, shaking his head. 

“You know why  _ I’m _ sorry, Eds. I-I had a weak moment and I let my feelings get the better of me and I told you I...Well, you know what I told you. And I wasn’t trying to  ruin our friendship. I really wasn’t. But we almost didn’t make it out of the sewers and I felt like I got a second change so I had to tell you,” Richie said, his words coming out jumbled in his haste to get them out. 

Eddie’s bottom lip was trembling and he looked dangerously close to tears, which Richie couldn’t handle. 

“Aw, Eds, please don’t cry. I-I’ll get over it, okay? I’ll move on and we can just be friends without my big dumb heart getting in the way.”

Eddie shook his head, his fingers curling around the cuff of Richie’s leather jacket. 

“I-I don’t want you to move on. I like it when your big dumb heart gets in the way,” Eddie said and there were tears running down his cheeks now. 

“Eddie what-

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Rich. I didn’t mean it. W-when I said I had to go back to Myra. When i said I loved her. God, I haven’t loved her in years. I’m not sure I ever did. B-but I didn’t think you--you felt the same way and I did and I panicked! The look on your face. The look on y-your face. It was like--

“You broke my heart,” Richie finished, cupping Eddie’s face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears. 

Eddie nodded, crying harder. He curled his fingers around Richie’s wrists, holding him in place. 

“What did you mean, Eds? When you said you didn’t think I felt the same way?” Richie asked, his own voice starting to waver. 

“I love you,” Eddie said. “I’ve always loved you.” 

Richie let out a breathless “fuck,” and rested his forehead against Eddie’s. 

“Me too. Ever since we were kids. I carved our initials into the kissing bridge,” he admitted. 

Eddie laughed a watery chuckle. 

“Sappy bastard,” he said affectionately, smiling at Richie through his tears. 

Richie smiled back and he finally, finally, kissed the boy he’d been dreaming about his entire life, his heart skipping more than a couple of beats when Eddie kissed back. 

They were so preoccupied making out like a couple of teenagers, they didn’t even hear the sound of the doors unlocking. 


End file.
